video_game_connected_universefandomcom-20200214-history
An Explosive End
An Explosive End '''was a virtual representation of one of Jacob Frye and Evie Frye's genetic memories, relived by a Helix initiate through the Helix Navigator. Description Jacob or Evie met with Frank Morris to take back the explosives that were in possession of the Templars. Dialogue * '''Morris: They're moving the shipment, but we must go now. There's a carriage on the next corner. If we hide within, they'll drive us right to it! * Jacob: I'll hide inside it. You're going home. * Morris: Home? Back to a cold and cheerless house? Where I'll wear black gloves and sport a weed on my hat for a year? Then I'll return to the factory like a small cog in the great wheel of capital? No! I want justice! I must have those explosives! * Jacob: Nobody's laying their hands on the nitro, chum. Not you, not them. Nobody. Enough blood's been spilled already. * Morris: I am trying to build a better world. To ensure that no one suffers what my son did. Pray tell me, "friend", how much blood do you consider that to be worth? Evie's response was slightly different. * Morris: They're moving the shipment, but we must go now. There's a carriage on the next corner. If we hide within, they'll drive us right to it! * Evie: It's time you went home. I'll hide in the carriage alone. * Morris: Home? Back to a cold and cheerless house? Where I'll wear black gloves and sport a weed on my hat for a year? Then I'll return to the factory like a small cog in the great wheel of capital? No! I want justice! I must have those explosives! * Evie: I grieve with you. But would your wife want to see your hands stained with the blood of so many? * Morris: I am trying to build a better world. To ensure that no one suffers what my son did. Pray tell me, "friend", how much blood do you consider that to be worth? Jacob or Evie then made their way to the carriage, where the driver waited for her companion. * Jacob: These ones get to live, at least until they drive me to this factory. * Evie: I'll keep those ones alive until they take me to our destination. Jacob or Evie hid inside the carriage, which departed once the second Templar had arrived. * Templar 1: Well, they'll never get hold of it now. * Templar 2: Bleedin' anarchists! Couldn't organize a piss up in a brewery! * Templar 1: About bloody time. What the hell took you so long? * Templar 2: Yeah, I'd like to see anyone try an' break in 'ere. The Templars arrived at their hideout. Exiting the carriage, Jacob or Evie began detonating the nitroglycerin to prevent the Templars from using it. Morris then appeared, having tailed the carriage, and took some of the explosives. * Morris: I'm sorry, but my need is greater than you know! Justice will be done! A Templar took aim at Morris. * Morris: Wait! Don't shoot! This is nitro! The Templar fired, detonating the explosives and killing Morris. * Jacob: Morris! Poor sod. All right, better smash these crates before anyone else gets any bright ideas! * Evie: Mr. Morris! Poor man. I hope he finds some kind of peace. Now to destroy the crates! No one is getting their hands on this hellfire! Having destroyed the explosives, Jacob or Evie went to speak with Marx and inform him of Morris' death. * Marx: You're back. Mr. Morris? I see. I was afraid it would come to this. He was a good man, but even the best of us can lose our way when blinded by grief. Still, I thank you for preventing a greater tragedy. Outcome One of the Frye twins destroyed the Templars' stash of nitroglycerin, but a rogue attempt by Morris to procure some of the explosives for himself resulted in his death. References * Assassin's Creed: Syndicate